Sibling Love
by Ryuukira Sekai
Summary: Saudara tidak sepantasnya saling mencintai layaknya kekasih. Aku sangat tau akan hal itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin bagiku menaati aturan seperti itu. Memiliki kakak yang mencintaimu pada jalan yang salah dan parahnya lagi, aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Maaf, tapi aturan ada untuk di langgar./KyuufemNaru (Incest)/ Request From Aoi423
1. Chapter 1

**Someone POV**

* * *

 **'Krinnggg' 'Krinngg'**

Suara berisik dari jam weker menyapa telingaku, merusak mimpi indahku di pagi hari yang indah ini. Dengan kepala yang masih berada di balik selimut, ku gerakkan tanganku menuju jam weker yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku, berniat untuk mematikan.

 **'Tik'**

Jari telunjukku berhasil menekan sebuah tombol dan akhirnya jam itu berhenti berbunyi. Kembali kumasukkan tanganku kedalam selimut dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

Saat kupikir akan dapat tidur tanpa gangguan, ,,,,

 **'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'**

"Kyuu, cepat bangun!"

,,,, suara ketukan pintu dan suara cempreng kembali mengusikku.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Seperti yang kalian baca tadi, namaku Kyuu atau nama lengkapku adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah kembali mencoba tidur. "Kyuu, sampai kapan kau ingin tiduran?" tanya suara itu dengan nada lembut. "Lima jam lagi, Nee-san" jawabku ngasal.

"Cepat bangun atau tidak akan ada sarapan untukmu" ancamnya setengah kesal. "Terserah saja" ucapku tidak peduli.

"Jangan tiba-tiba jadi manja begini, Kyuu. Cepat bangun" selimut yang menutupi tubuhku tiba-tiba menghilang setelah di tarik paksa oleh orang yang menganggu tidurku.

Silau cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela di samping tempat tidurku terasa seperti memaksaku untuk bangun. Mataku terbuka perlahan-lahan, iris mataku yang mirip dengan warna darah berusaha mengadaptasikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk dengan sangat tidak bertenaga. Rambutku yang berwarna merah ke-orenge-an pasti terlihat kusut dan wajahku mungkin sekarang ini terlihat seperti Zombie saking tidak ada tenaganya.

Sebuah tangan menangkup pipiku dan memaksaku untuk menoleh kesamping. Aku yang baru bangun tidur tanpa perlawanan mengikutinya dan selanjutnya mataku yang awalnya hanya terbuka 20 persen langsung melonjak naik menjadi 100 persen.

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat merasakan benda kenyal dan basah membungkam bibirku. Orang yang menciumku, dengan mata tertutup mendorong dada telanjangku memaksaku untuk berbaring dengan dia menindih tubuhku tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, aku tidur hanya dengan mengenakan Boxer hitam untuk menutupi privasi-ku. Jadi dada yang cukup berotot dan perut Six pack-ku tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun.

Aku tanpa menunggu lama membalas ciuman itu. Rasa ngantukku beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah orang yang sekarang ini menciumku.

Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu di lepaskan, menciptakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir kami.

Orang itu menduduki perutku dan menumpukan tangannya di samping kepalaku. Aku memandang lurus pada matanya yang sewarna langit cerah. "Nee-san?" gumamku seraya senyum terbentuk di bibirku.

Orang yang ku panggil Nee-san itu tersenyum. "Sekarang kau sudah tidak ngantuk bukan, putri tidur?" tanyanya.

Perkenalkan, orang ini adalah Nee-sanku, Namikaze Naruto. Dia lebih tua 4 tahun dariku. Memiliki rambut Blonde dan mata berwarna Sapphire. Dia memiliki wajah yang menurutku sangat cantik dan tubuh yang cukup ideal. Ukuran dadanya adala— Stop! Itu hal pribadi.

"Setidaknya sekali-kali kau harus bangun pagi, jangan membuatku repot terus"

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, memperlihatkan gundukan lemak yang di tutupi oleh Bra Pink, ukuran dadanya kira-kira pas di genggamanku. Aku sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya dan malah terfokus memandangi dadanya.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi bingung. Matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuubi. "Hey, jangan melamun. Cepat bangun, kau harus segera sekolah" ucapnya dan berniat beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

Tanpa sadar, bagian selatan tubuhku berdiri saat melihat gundukan itu bergoyang-goyang. "K-Kyuu, aku memang menyuruhmu bangun. Tapi bukan bagian 'itu'. Dasar otak mesum" komentarnya saat gundukan di Boxerku tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang di tutupi celana dalam berwarna sama dengan Bra miliknya saat sedang berusaha bangun dari tubuhku.

Jika saja bawah tubuh kami sama-sama telanjang, pasti akan nik—

 **'Plak!'**

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan imajinasiku, dia sudah lebih dulu menampar pipi kiriku lalu berdiri.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum yang keterlaluan tentangku. Cepatlah mandi lalu keruang makan. Jangan coba-coba untuk tidur lagi, nanti kau bisa telat" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur memandang punggungnya. Rambutnya Blondenya yang di biarkan tergerai bergoyang-goyang beriringan langkah kakinya.

Saat ia menghilang dari pandanganku, barulah aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto, kakak yang kucintai tidak suka di bantah, jadi daripada mendapat omelan yang mirip lebih mirip pidato darinya lebih baik aku mengikuti perintahnya.

Ah iya, tadi aku memasukkan kata 'Cinta' pada kalimatku. Aku yakin kalian tau maksud kata itu, dan itulah yang aku rasakan padanya.

* * *

 **Title : Sibling Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rating : T+ or M**

 **Pair : KyuuFemNaru (Incest)**

 **Warning : Incest, Typo(S), FemNaruto, Author Newbie, Mainstream, EYD hancur, OOC, AU, AR.**

 **Summary :**

Saudara tidak sepantasnya saling mencintai layaknya kekasih. Aku sangat tau akan hal itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin bagiku menaati aturan seperti itu. Memiliki kakak yang mencintaimu pada jalan yang salah dan parahnya lagi, aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Maaf, tapi aturan ada untuk di langgar.

* * *

 **Remember this! "Don't Like? Get Away From Here!"**

* * *

 **...::: STORY START :::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Our Love**

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen milikku. Aku bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya aku di sana, aku melihat Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Dia masih tetap mengenakan kemeja putih tadi, hanya saja terdapat Apron berwarna sama dengan kemeja sebagai tambahan.

Naruto menyadari keberadaanku saat meletakkan seporsi nasi sarapanku di meja makan. Ia memandangku sambil tersenyum. "Kyuu, Ohayou" ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan ke dapur.

"Ohayou, Nee-san" ucapku seraya duduk di salah satu kursi lalu meletakkan tasku di samping kursi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri, lalu berhenti pada sosok Naruto yang kembali dengan membawa semangkuk lauk untuk kami berdua.

"Nee-san, Nii-san mana? Apa sudah pergi?" tanyaku saat ia meletakkan semangkuk lauk di atas meja makan. Naruto mengangguk. "Sekertarisnya tadi menelpon dan mengatakan ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus di urusnya. Setelah sarapan, dia langsung berangkat" jelas Naruto lalu duduk berhadapan denganku setelah melepas Apronnya.

Orang yang ku panggil Nii-san adalah saudara kembar Nee-san. Namanya Namikaze Menma. Sejak ayah meninggal setahun yang lalu, dia di paksa untuk menjalankan perusahaan saat baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Padahal Nii-san memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter, tapi karena masalah itu, dia harus menahan keinginannya sampai aku lulus kuliah dan dapat mengambil alih perusahaan agar dia dapat menjadi dokter seperti keinginannya.

Kenapa tidak menyuruh Nee-san untuk menggantikan Menma, itu karena Nee-san sama sekali tidak memiliki keahlian di bidang itu.

Memang kami memiliki keluarga dekat seperti paman Kakashi atau kakek Jiraiya. Tapi ayah meninggalkan wasiat agar anak-anaknya yang melanjutkan perusahaan. Jadilah Nii-san yang harus berkorban.

"Hey, jangan hanya melamun. Sebentar lagi kau telat loh" ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sarapan di piringnya sudah ludes tak bersisa.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan ternyata benar. Kurang dari 20 menit lagi, bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Aku makan dengan terburu-buru untuk mengejar waktu. Jika telat bisa gawat, guru mata pelajaran pertama adalah Orochimaru. Hukuman bagi yang telat adalah membersihkan kandang Manda, ulat, ups, maksudnya Ular peliharaannya selama seminggu di ruangan pribadi Orochimaru. Dan dari yang kudengar, Orochimaru itu Gay.

Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding ngeri. Keperjakaanku dalam bahaya jika sampai telat.

Berhasil! Aku berhasil menyelesaikan sarapan porsi besar dalam tiga menit lebih. "Terima kasih sarapannya!" ucapku dan langsung mengambil tas lalu berlari ke teras.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyuu" aku menoleh kebelakang setelah memasang sepatuku. Naruto menghampiriku dan menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. "Kau menjatuhkannya saat berlari tadi" ucapnya. Benda di tangannya adalah sebuah ponsel. Tunggu, itukan ponselku.

"Terima kasih, Nee-san" Aku mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celanaku.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Jujur, jantungku berdetak kencang saat dada kenyalnya menekan dada bidangku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

Aku mengerti dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, jadi aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahku lalu menutup mata.

 **'Cup'**

Bibir kami bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Awalnya hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir, tapi berubah seketika saat Naruto mulai menjadi agresif. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan dan terhanyut dalam permainan yang di buatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan cumbuan, Naruto melepaskan ciuman kami dengan mendorong bahuku pelan. Naruto tersenyum manis padaku lalu menciptakan jarak di antara kami. "Saatnya kau pergi, Kyuu. Hati-hati di jalan" ucapnya.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lalu berbalik menghadap pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dan menoleh kebelakang sebentar. "Itterasshai, Nee-san!" ucapku lalu langsung berlari.

Walaupun terdengar pelan karena aku semakin menjauh dari rumah, aku dapat mendengar Naruto mengatakan 'Ittekimasu'.

Untuk mencapai Konoha Gakuen, aku cukup dengan lari dengan kecepatan normal. Karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku dapat di capai hanya dengan beberapa menit lari biasa.

 **Kyuubi POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk membereskan bekas sarapan mereka tadi. Sesampainya dia di ruang makan, dia melihat ponselnya yang berada di atas meja berdering.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mendekatnya ketelinganya setelah menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan. "Moshi moshi, Menma?" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto, hari ini kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku" ucap suara di seberang sana,

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada beberapa Meeting hari ini, dan pekerjaanku juga menumpuk. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang larut. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku"

"Hu um, aku mengerti" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Jika ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, mengerti?"

"Ha'i Ha'i, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sangat perhatian padaku?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ah, aku harus kembali kepekerjaanku. Bye, Naruto"

"Bye, Menma"

Percakapan itu di putuskan oleh Menma. Naruto memandangi ponselnya yang terdapat nama Menma pada layarnya. "Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya berubah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu" gumam Naruto bingung.

Menma memang sudah perhatian padanya dari dulu, hanya saja sekarang dia kelewat perhatian. Biasa kalau masalah pulang larut, dia tidak pernah memberi kabar. Dan beberapa masalah lainnya dimana Menma memberikan perhatian berlebih padanya.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. "Jam kerjaku masih sejam lagi. Lebih baik aku membereskan semua ini lalu bersiap-siap bekerja" gumam Naruto dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya untuk membereskan bekas-bekas sarapan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuubi POV**

Tempatku menempuh pendidikan SMA adalah di Konoha Gakuen, satu-satunya sekolah SMA di kota Konoha ini. Sekolah ini cukup terkenal sampai keluar kota.

Pakaian untuk laki-laki adalah kemeja putih polos yang di balut oleh Blazer hitam dengan garis tepian berwarna putih beserta celana panjang berwarna Hitam sebagai bawahannya.

Pakaian untuk perempuan tidak beda jauh dengan laki-laki, kemeja putih polos yang di balut Blazer Hitam dengan garis tepian berwarna putih dan untuk bawahannya adalah rok Hitam pola garis-garis 15 cm di atas paha.

Aku sampai di kelasku, kelas 3-B dengan sisa waktu yang kurang dari satu menit. Setelah masuk kelas, aku langsung berjalan menuju mejaku yang berada di barisan ketiga di dekat jendela.

Saat aku duduk di kursiku, bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan di mulai. Karena gurunya belum datang, aku lebih memilih menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja menghadap ke jendela.

"Yo, Kyuubi, hampir telat lagi?"

Aku menolehkan kepala membelakangi jendela memandang pada laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya sedang berdiri di samping kursiku. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya Kiba, untuk apa bertanya lagi?" balasku malas sambil menutup mata.

Orang ini namanya Kiba, nama lengkapnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Ibunya seorang dokter hewan. Aku berteman dengannya sejak kelas X dan anehnya tempat duduk kami selalu bersebelahan.

Aku mengenalnya karena waktu itu ada anjing kecil berwarna putih yang mengejarku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku waktu itu tentu saja lari menghindari anjing yang aku kira terjangkit rabies.

Tidak di sangka aku malah bertemu dengan pemilik anjing itu saat sedang berusaha kabur. Anjing yang aku kira gila itu ternyata sangat jinak dan akrab dengan Kiba. Kiba menjelaskan alasan Akamaru –nama anjingnya – mengejarnya adalah karena melihat warna rambutku.

Kiba bilang kalau anjingnya sangat suka mengejar sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Apa Anjing ini berpikir dirinya Banteng? Dan juga warna rambutku Merah ke-orenge-an, bukan Merah. Kuakui warna rambutku memang dominan merah.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Orochimaru-sensei datang" bisik Kiba. Mendengar nama guru Maho itu, aku langsung menegakkan badanku.

Peraturan nomor 02 ala Orochimaru: Jangan pernah terlihat malas di kelasnya, atau kau akan kena hukuman yang sebelas dua belas dengan hukuman telat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang telat ya? Sayang sekali" ucap Orochimaru kecewa. 'Tidak akan ada yang berani telat jika yang mengajar itu kau. Hukuman darimu lebih mengerikan dari hukuman pidana' pikirku sinis.

Orochimaru memulai pelajaran favoritnya, mengenai binatang panjang yang mirip dengannya.

Beberapa kali aku melihat Orochimaru melirik ke arahku dengan gerakan cepat. Dan hal itu malah membuatku ngeri setengah mati. Jangan bilang kalau aku jadi target guru abnormal ini.

Kami-sama, jangan sampai tragedi itu terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Orochimaru menutup pembelajarannya untuk hari ini.

'Akhirnya pelajaran mengerikan itu berakhir' pikirku lega dan jika di lihat dari ekspresi teman-teman sekelasku, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasa menang saat Orochimaru keluar kelas.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Apa kau ada rencana sepulang sekolah nanti?" aku menoleh untuk melihat Kiba yang duduk di sampingku sedang bersandar santai di sandaran kursinya.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Kenapa?" tanyaku balik seraya membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja menghadap ke arahnya.

"Temani aku membeli Game ya?" ucap Kiba nyengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku memandangnya datar. "Eroge lagi? Dan juga kau hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai dompet cadangan jika uang yang kau punya tidak cukup bukan?" ucapku tidak niat.

"Hehe, ayolah, Kyuubi-sama. Aku tidak sempat membelinya kemaren dan hari ini adalah penjualan terakhirnya. Kumohon, Kyuubi-sama" ucapnya memohon.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, jadi berhentilah memohon. Aku seperti mau muntah jika melihat wajah memelasmu itu" ucapku sambil memalingkan kepalaku memandang jendela.

"Kau memang sahabatku, Kyuubi" Aku mendengar Kiba terkekeh, sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan ejekanku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memandang layar yang terdapat sebuah foto perempuan berambut Pirang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis hanya dengan melihat wajahnya dari layar ponsel.

Aku harap waktu cepat berlalu agar aku dapat pulang dan bertemu dengannya untuk membebaskan sedikit perasaan rinduku padanya. Hatiku benar-benar sudah tercuri sepenuhnya oleh sosok Nee-sanku itu, sampai tidak terdapat sedikitpun ruang untuk yang lain. Bahkan untuk terpisah beberapa jam, terasa panjang bagiku.

Kurasa Fans Girl-ku di sekolah harus menelan rasa kecewa jika mereka tau kalau perjuangan mereka untuk membuatku terpikat pada mereka selama ini akan sia-sia berkat Nee-san. Bukannya mau sombong atau apa, tapi cukup banyak perempuan dari kelas satu sampai tiga yang menjadi fansku.

Ponselku bergetar kecil. Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Naruto. Aku tanpa menunggu langsung membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti kau sedang memikirkanku bukan?"

Aku terkekeh membaca pesan itu. Dia entah bagaimana selalu tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan, mungkinkah ini yang namanya ikatan batin di antara saudara? Atau jangan-jangan ada kamera mata-mata di sekitarku?

Aku mengetik pesan balasan untuknya dengan senyum yang entah kenapa tidak dapat meninggalkan bibirku. "Aku merindukanmu, Nee-san" ketikku lalu kirim.

Ponselku kembali bergetar dan pesan lainnya masuk.

"Dasar, kita baru berpisah beberapa jam dan kau sudah rindu?"

"Aku hanya jujur pada perasaanku. Apa tidak boleh?" Aku kembali mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya.

"Ha'i ha'i, aku juga merindukanmu, Kyuu" balasnya.

Kembali ku ketik sebuah pesan dan kirim. "Apa kau ada di tempat kerjamu? Boleh aku berkunjung?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada satupun Kafe yang menolak pelanggan, Kyuu. Untuk apa kau bertanya?" balasnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin berkunjung" ketik dan kirim.

"Souka, kalau begitu akan kutunggu. Jaa, Kyuu. Aishiteru"

Kata terakhir itu membuat hatiku menjadi hangat seketika. "Aishiteru yo, Nee-san" ketik dan kirim. Sampai beberapa saat, tidak ada lagi pesan masuk. Mungkin Nee-san sudah kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Kami-sama, kumohon putar waktu lebih cepat. Aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Nee-san.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kiba berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan setelah membeli Game 18+ keinginan Kiba. Tebakanku benar, aku di jadikan dompet cadangan karena uangnya kurang.

Kiba berjalan dengan raut wajah senang serta sebuah Bag paper yang di pegang di tangan kanannya. Karena Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, aku juga menghentikan langkahku dan memandangnya.

Dia sedang memandang layar ponselnya dengan wajah kaget. "Sial, aku lupa untuk memberi makan Akamaru. Maaf, Kyuubi, tapi aku harus pulang duluan" ucapnya lalu berlari melewatiku dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku mengerti kenapa dia sangat terburu-buru. Akamaru, anjingnya jika lupa di beri makan, dia akan mulai menggigit benda-benda di sekitarnya sampai hancur. Aku mulai berpikir kalau anjingnya memang mengalami suatu penyakit aneh.

Tapi sudahlah, aku memang berniat menyuruhnya pulang duluan tadi sedangkan aku pergi ketempat Nee-san bekerja.

Aku meneruskan perjalanan menuju tempat kerja Nee-san. Sebuah Maid Cafe yang cukup terkenal di kota ini.

Aku masuk kedalam dan mencari keberadaan Nee-san. Aku menemukannya sedang membawa nampan berisi pesanan yang sepertinya untuk seorang pelanggan di sini.

Seragam Maid berwarna Kuning putih melekat di tubuhnya. Dikepalanya terdapat bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna kuning dan di belakangnya terdapat ekor kucing berwarna sama.

Ah, aku lupa bilang. Kafe ini adalah sebuah Maid Cafe yang menyediakan pelayanan Maid yang mengenakan perlengkapan bagian tubuh hewan seperti telinga dan ekor, ada juga yang mengenakan sarung tangan berbentuk kaki hewan. Sesuai dengan nama Kafe-nya, Animal Maid Cafe.

"Nee-san!" panggilku padanya saat dia kebetulan lewat di depanku.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Ah, Kyuu. Bisa kau mencari tempat duduk dulu? Setelah aku selesai mengantarkan pesanan, aku akan segera menemuimu" ucap Naruto lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja yang berada di samping dinding bagian timur kafe ini.

Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu orang-orang dengan berdiri di depan pintu, aku melangkah mencari meja kosong. Ada satu, di sudut kafe. Tanpa mencari yang lain, aku melangkah menuju meja itu.

Aku duduk di kursi dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada Naruto yang sedang bekerja.

Naruto sudah bekerja di kafe ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Katanya dia bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah sendirian, jadi dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan Part Time. Kebetulan saat itu kafe ini sedang kekurangan pegawai dan Naruto langsung di terima bahkan sebelum mengatakan apa-apa. Keberuntungan yang hebat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kyuu"

Karena melamun, aku tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Tidak masalah, Nee-san" ucapku.

"Ne, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Nee-san dengan sebuah Bolpoint dan buku catatan kecil siap di tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pesan Namikaze Naruto untuk di bawa pulang dengan krim vanilla di seluruh tubuhnya serta taburan potongan Strawberry" ucapku bercanda.

Nee-san berusaha menaha n tawanya karena candaanku yang mungkin terdengar aneh baginya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kyuu" ucapnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya tertawa membuat perasaanku tenang dan bahagia.

"Aku serius Kyuu, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya lagi dengan sikap khas seorang Maid. "Bisa kita mengobrol saja?" tanyaku menatap wajahnya.

Nee-san menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling kafe untuk mengecek keadaan. Dia memandangku. "Baiklah" ucapnya lalu duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ragu. Nee-san kan pegawai di sini, apa dia tidak akan kena masalah jika duduk bersama pelanggan?

"Jangan khawatir. Yang lain pasti dapat menggantikan tugasku, lagipula jam kerjaku sebentar lagi selesai" ucap Nee-san tanpa keraguan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Kami hanya mengobrol membicarakan ini dan itu, tidak ada yang penting.

Naruto memandang jam tangannya. "Jam kerjaku sudah selesai" ucap Nee-san lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu yang bertulisan 'Staff Only' di depannya.

Sambil menunggunya ganti baju, aku membuka ponselku dan memandangi foto-foto Nee-san yang kuambil entah kapan. Muncul foto aku bersama Nee-san serta seluruh keluarga kami. Foto kami berlima, aku, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san dan Nee-san empat tahun yang lalu.

Semuanya terlihat bahagia di foto itu. Foto ini di ambil waktu ulang tahunku, saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja, sebelum 'retakan' muncul di keluarga kami.

Aku memandangi foto itu dengan perasaan Rindu dan sedih. Rindu akan kebersamaan kami semua dulu dan sedih karena semuanya tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

 **'Puk'**

Seseorang memegang pundahku dan menarikku dari dunia lamunanku. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melamun baik ada atau tanpa sebab.

Aku menoleh kesamping. Nee-san sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress berwarna biru laut. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya melamun. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku balik mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo!" dia mengambil tanganku dan menyeretku mengikutinya keluar kafe.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan jalanan mulai menyepi. Nee-san dan aku pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. "Ne, Kyuu. Apa kau merindukan keluarga kita yang dulu?" tanya Nee-san tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba begini?" tanyaku balik. Nee-san menundukkan kepalanya. "Hanya ingin tau" jawabnya pelan.

Aku memandang kedepan dan menjawab. "Sejujurnya aku merindukan masa-masa itu, tapi kurasa aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu" jawabku. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandangku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung dengan wajah bingung.

"Asalkan Nee-san bersamaku, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalu. Yang lalu biarkanlah menjadi kenangan, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku yang sekarang bersama Nee-san" ucapku tanpa pikir panjang.

Nee-san tersenyum dan memeluk lenganku, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Arigato, Kyuu. Aishiteru" ucapnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum. "Aishiteru yo, Nee-san"

.

.

.

.

.

Benar. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah membiarkan yang telah lalu menjadi kenangan dan menikmati waktuku sekarang bersamanya. Asalkan dia bersamaku, aku tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya. Cukup dia seorang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...::: To Be Countinued :::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fict ini di dedikasikan untuk Imouto-ku yang berulang tahun hari ini, **Aoi Safitri S Wulandari**. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan "Tanjoubi Omedetou, Aoi-chan. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan dan harapkan, dapat terkabul"

Maaf, yang dapat kuberikan di hari ulang tahunmu hanyalah ini. Semoga kau menyukainya, Aoi-chan. ^_^

Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	2. Childhood Friend

Saat kami sudah hampir ke rumah, Nee-san melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku dan hanya bergenggaman tangan.

Saat di perjalanan pulang tadi, ada beberapa orang dewas yang lewat dan memandang ke arah kami berdua dan berkata dengan suara yang jelas terdengar di telingaku. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Pacaran tidak tau tempat, membuat generasi lama jadi iri saja."

Dari perkataan itu, kurasa mereka tidak sadar kalau kami ini adalah saudara kandung. Secara fisik, aku dan Nee-san memang terlihat sangat berbeda. Menurutku sendiri, kami memang sangat berbeda. Rambutku merah sedangkan dia Blonde, mataku berwarna Ruby sedangkan dia Sapphire. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang baru mengenal kami tidak tau mengenai hubungan darah yang ada di antara kami. Entah aku harus bersyukur dengan hal ini atau apa, aku sendiri bingung.

Aku dan Nee-san masuk kedalam rumah lalu melepaskan alas kaki kami. "Kau ingin makan malam apa?" tanya Nee-san sambil menoleh ke arahku. "Terserah Nee-san saja, apapun itu akan aku makan." ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dan ganti baju dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." ucap Nee-san lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa dan melangkah menuju kamarku. Setelah masuk kamar, aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang.

* * *

 **Title : Sibling Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rating : T+ or M**

 **Pair : KyuuFemNaru (Incest)**

 **Warning : Incest, Typo(s), FemNaruto, Author Newbie, Mainstream, EYD hancur, OOC akut, AU, AR.**

 **Summary :**

Saudara tidak sepantasnya saling mencintai layaknya kekasih. Aku sangat tau akan hal itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin bagiku menaati aturan seperti itu. Memiliki kakak yang mencintaimu pada jalan yang salah dan parahnya lagi, aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Maaf, tapi aturan ada untuk di langgar.

* * *

 **Remember this! "Don't Like? Get Away From Here!"**

* * *

 **...::: STORY START :::...**

 **Chapter 02 : Childhood Friend**

Seperti biasanya, kami makan malam seperti biasanya. Aku dan Naruto duduk berhadapan. Kali ini, Nii-san kembali tidak pulang untuk kerja lembur. Mengingat hal itu, aku merasa tidak enak menjadi seorang yang menghambatnya dengan cita-citanya. Aku yang sekarang ini hanya bisa bergantung pada kedua kakakku dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu mereka.

"Ada apa, Kyuu? Apa ada yang salah dengan masakanku?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku dan melanjutkan makanku.

Walau aku tidak melihat wajah Naruto karena fokus pada makanan di hadapanku, aku dapat merasakan dia tidak berhenti menatapku dengan khawatir. "Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Kyuu." Ucapnya membuatku menghentikan makanku. Aku memalingkan muka dan bergumam. "Bukan apa-apa."

Walaupun tidak dapat melihat, aku bisa mendengar dan merasakannya. Naruto sedang menghela nafas dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau ini ..." dia menjeda kalimatnya dengan sebuah ketukan sendok di kepalaku. Mengaduh kecil lalu mengangkat kepalaku memandang pelakunya, yang mana sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dengan sebuah sendok sayur di tangan kanan serta wajah yang serius. "Kau ini benar-benar bandel ya? Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu, kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu sekarang. Bergantunglah pada kami. Walau bagaimana pun kau adalah adik kami yang berharga, Kyuu." ucapnya setengah kesal dan berceramah.

Aku selalu mendengar kalimat itu setiap kali ketahuan memikirkan masalah satu ini. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan tidak enak selalu ada. "Maaf." dengan nada yang pelan, hanya kata itu yang bisa aku katakan dalam situasi saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum lega dan kembali duduk. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengatasi perasaan tidak enak itu, caranya mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu belajar dengan giat. Lulus dari SMA, kemudian melewati tantangan di Universitas. Memang semua itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, dan aku yakin begitu juga dengan Menma. Kami akan menunggumu, Kyuu." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Memikirkan kata-kata itu di dalam kepalaku, aku memantapkan tekadku. Sambil tersenyum aku berkata tanpa keraguan. "Aku akan berusaha. Aku tidak mau terus bergantung pada kalian. Segera, aku akan mencapai kalian. Aku berjanji."

Dapat kulihat Naruto tertegun saat mendengar kata-kata tegasku, tapi pada akhirnya, dia tersenyum hangat. "Begitu ya? Ganbatte ne, Kyuu." ucapnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Selanjutnya hanya kegiatan rutin seperti malam-malam biasanya. Membereskan bekas makan malam, mencuci piring, menonton TV, hingga tidur. Di kamar masing-masing.

 **Kyuubi POV End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namikaze Menma, laki-laki berumur 22 tahun, versi laki-laki dari Naruto, dengan rambut Blonde dari ayahnya dan mata Violet warisan ibunya. Postur tubuh tingga tegap. Wajah tampan. CEO dari perusahaan bernama Rasengan Corp. Incaran para kaum hawa. Lajang dan tidak pernah pacaran, alias Jomblo akut.

Lewat tengah malam, putra sulung Namikaze Minato ini pulang dengan wajah lelah akibat pekerjaannya di kantor. Membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, lalu menguncinya lagi. Karena malas, Menma tidak menyalakan lampu dan hanya mengandalkan sedikit cahaya dari lampu dapur. Melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya pada raknya dengan lemas.

Tepukan di bahu dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, seketika membuat Menma tubuh menegang. Rasa lemasnya hilang di gantikan rasa shock.

"Okaeri, Menma. Kali ini jam satu lewat beberapa menit. Kau memecahkan rekormu yang sebelumnya." ucap sang pelaku aksi kejutan yang tidak lain adalah saudari kembarnya sendiri.

Tenang karena mengetahui identitas pelakunya, Menma menghembuskan nafas lega. "Bisa tidak kalau ngasih ucapan selamat datang itu yang normal saja." gumam Menma sambil membalikkan badannya.

Bersyukurlah Menma tidak sedang minum air atau dia akan menyemburkannya balik pada orang di depannya ini. Naruto menatap balik pada Menma dengan bingung dengan reaksi yang di berikan saudara kembarnya. "Hm? Ada apa? Wajahmu merah? Kau masuk angin?" tanyanya polos.

"Kaulah yang ada apa? Apa kau tidak memperhatikan pakaianmu? Kau tidak punya rasa malu apa?" tanya Menma setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk pakaian yang di kenakan Naruto. Naruto menurunkan pandangannya pada penampilannya. Kemaja putihnya yang kebesaran berada dalam kondisi basah kuyup, sehingga membuat pakaiannya agak transparan, memperlihatkan bra dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam. Tambahan, rambutnya yang di biarkan terurai juga masih basah. "Oh, kemejanya jadi transparan." gumam Naruto dengan nada yang terdapat unsur kagum serta polos.

Menma facepalm. "Lagian, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi sebasah ini?" tanya Menma menghindari menatap tubuh Naruto. "Kepleset di kamar mandi, lalu jatuh di bak mandi." jawab Naruto jujur tanpa pikir panjang dan sifat polosnya.

Menma menghela nafas pasrah. "Berpakaian seperti itu di depan laki-laki, harusnya kau malu bukan?" tanya Menma. "Kita kan bersaudara. Untuk apa malu, atau jangan-jangan ..." jeda Naruto sambil berdiri di samping Menma lalu menyenggol-nyenggolnya dengan siku. "... kau terangsang melihat tubuhku?" lanjutnya dengan senyum jahil.

Wajah Menma kembali merona mendengar godaan Naruto dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan pelakunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga laki-laki normal." bela Menma. Naruto tertegun sebentar, tapi tetap melanjutkan godaannya yang membuat Menma semakin memerah.

 **'Kruuuukk~'**

Momen jahil Naruto di interupsi oleh suara panggilan di perut Menma. Naruto menghentikan godaannya pada Menma dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak makan malam lagi? Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk mengisi perut di kantor?" tanya Naruto tapi tidak di jawab oleh Menma.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Menma. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggulah di ruang makan, aku akan menghangatkan bagianmu." ucap Naruto dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Menma, segera menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari pandangan Menma.

Menma tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah kakinya menuju ruang makan. Meletakkan tas dan jasnya di salah satu kursi, dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk mengatasi rasa hausnya akibat momen 'gerah' tadi.

Duduk di kursi dengan segelas air es di depannya. Menghela nafas lelah seraya merilekskan dirinya di kursi dengan mata yang terpejam. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, melelahkan. Menma harus mengurus banyak hal sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar. Menma sangat berharap ada hari libur untuknya dari kesibukan seperti ini.

Naruto muncul dari belakang Menma dengan Kemaja putih yang baru. Berjalan melewati Menma dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu saat berpapasan dengannya. "Tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan segera kembali."

Menma membuka matanya, memperhatikan Naruto yang dengan cekatan mempersiapkan porsi makan malamnya. Dalam beberapa menit, porsi besar makan malam untuk Menma sudah tersaji di depan mata.

Tanpa menunggu suara gemuruh dari perutnya lagi, Menma langsung menyantap hidangan di depannya dengan nikmat. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Menma memperhatikan saudaranya menyantap hidangannya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ne, Naruto. Besok malam ada pesta perayaan selamat datang untuk kepulangan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang diadakan di sebuah hotel cabang perusahaan mereka. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Menma di sela acara makannya. Naruto terdiam mendengar nama Uchiha. "Kepulangan Uchiha? Itu artinya ..." jeda Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Menma mengangguk dan menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Hm, dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar negeri dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Menma sekali lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tersenyum tipis lalu membuka matanya sedikit. "Sudah 3 tahun lebih ya? Aku penasaran seperti apa dia sekarang." gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto memandang Menma. "Sahabat macam aku jika tidak menyambutnya setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu?" tanya Naruto. Menma meneguk minumannya minumannya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih atas makanannya' lalu memandang Naruto. "Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan." ucap Menma.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi." ungkap Naruto sambil membereskan bekas peralatan makan Menma. "Kau terdengar sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." ucap Menma datar. Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu berdiri. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Habisnya, aku sangat penasaran ..." jeda Naruto seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Menma menoleh pada Naruto, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Menma. "... sudah seberapa panjang keriputnya sekarang ini?" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya.

Menma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Begitupun dengan Naruto. Pembicaraannya berlanjut dengan topik 'keriput' sahabat mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sementara di sisi lain. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah pesawat pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang terbang melintasi laut, seseorang pria muda berambut hitam tiba-tiba bersin beberapa kali. "Aku merasa sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekarang ini." gumamnya sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu yang di sediakan di samping kursinya.

Menoleh pada jendela di sampingnya, yang bisa di lihatnya hanyalah kumpulan awan. "Sudah sangat lama ya?" gumamnya dengan bola mata onyx-nya yang terlihat menerawang. Beberapa saat kemudian, kumpulan awan tidak terlihat lagi. Digantikan oleh pemandangan kota-kota jepang yang indah saat malam hari. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Aku pulang, Chibi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi mulai menampakkan wujudnya, menyingkirkan malam dengan cahayanya, membuka lembaran bagi hari yang baru bagi dunia. Tapi meskipun begitu, hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuka mata semua penghuninya yang masih menyelam di mimpi.

Salah satunya di kediaman Namikaze satu ini.

Rumah yang terdapat tiga penghuni, tapi hanya ada satu yang dapat bangun dengan cepat sementara dua makhluk lainnya masih ngelindur di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Gadis bermata sapphire dan rambut blonde yang berantakan, berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap. Berdiri di depan jendela lalu membukanya, membiarkan udara pagi yang menyejukkan membangunkannya sepenuhnya. "Hm, selamat datang kembali, Tachi." gumamnya pada seseorang yang berada jauh darinya.

Tersenyum melihat pemandangan di luar jendala lalu merenggangkan badannya dengan gerakan-gerakan sederhana. Naruto membalikka badannya dan mulai membereskan kamarnya. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung mandi kemudian mengenakan pakaian yang di ambilnya secara acak dari lemari. Sebuah kaos putih dan hotpants biru tua. Mengikat rambutnya kedalam model Ponytail yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto bergegas melakukan tugasnya yang lain.

Saat Naruto berjalan menuju tangga berniat menuju dapur, dia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kamar Menma. Menoleh pada pintu kayu putih yang terdapat tulisan nama Menma pada papan namanya dengan khawatir. "Jarang sekali dia masih tidur di jam segini. Apa harus kubangunkan?" gumam Naruto seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya berniat mengetuk pintu.

Tangan Naruto berhenti saat hampir melakukan kontak dengan pintu kamar Menma. Menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menghela nafas pasrah. "Maa~, biarlah. Dia pasti kelelahan." gumam Naruto seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, saat Naruto selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan menatanya di meja makan, Kyuubi muncul dengan pakaian yang lengkap dan rapi. "Ohayou, Nee-san." sapanya. Naruto menghadap padanya dengan wajah tak percaya dan membalas. "Ohayou, Kyuu. Jadi kau bisa bangun sendiri juga? Akhirnya, Kyuu sudah dewasa. Aku terharu." ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura menyeka air matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tolong hentikan itu. Kau pikir aku anak-anak apa?" ucap Kyuubi sweatdrop.

Naruto terkekeh. "Benar juga ya? Kau itu tidak mungkin anak-anak. Karena bagaimana mungkin ada anak-anak yang memiliki setumpuk Manga bergenre Incest? Belum lagi saat aku mengecek laptopmu, aku menemukan Anime bergenre sama dengan tokoh utama berambut pirang. Terus, diam-diam kau juga pernah mencuri celana dalamku. Aku penasaran kau gunakan untuk apa ya? Dan juga kalau tidak salah waktu itu—"

"Please Stop! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan perutnya dengan tangan kiri. Walau pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kyuubi mengerjap dengan wajah bingung.

Puas tertawa, Naruto menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa. "Kyuu, kau ini benar-benar baka ya? Semua yang kukatakan tadi Cuma tebakan, t-tapi kau malah mengakuinya. Kau benar-benar mesum, Ero-Kyuu" ucap Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

Kening Kyuubi berkedut mendengar julukan yang di berikan Naruto. Dengan rasa kesal karena di kerjai, Kyuubi berjalan menuju Naruto lalu memeluknya dari depan dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang satunya di gunakan untuk memegang pipi Naruto. "Kalau begitu, ..." ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaian. Naruto agak lambat menyadari posisinya, hingga pada akhirnya dia baru menyadarinya saat bibir mereka telah bertemu.

Kyuubi menciumnya dengan agak sedikit kasar dari yang biasanya, mungkin karena kesal. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Naruto perlahan turun pada bongkahan kenyal yang ditutupi Hotpants super mini dan meremasnya. Mata Naruto melebar dan berusaha memberontak, tapi Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menghentikan perbuatannya. Bahkan Kyuubi semakin menekan tubuh Naruto agar merapat padanya. Membuat gunung kembar yang di tutupi kaos putih polos itu menekan seragam bagian dada Kyuubi. Padahal Naruto di perlakukan agak kasar, tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa ..., entahlah, dia sendiri tidak dapat menjelaskan hal yang sedang dirasakannya.

Kyuubi memisahkan bibir mereka, dengan seutas benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan keduanya. Kyuubi menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto. Mata yang terpejam, pipi yang merona merah serta nafas yang terengah-engah. Saat kelopak mata itu terbuka, dapat di lihat bola mata sapphire yang berair. "Kyuu~ ..." panggil Naruto setengah sadar dengan nada erotis.

"Kalau lebih mesum dariku, Hentai Nee-san. Kau harusnya melihat wajahmu sekarang ini dan mengakui seberapa mesumnya dirimu." ucap Kyuubi dengan smirknya. "Kyuu~,..." panggil Naruto lagi sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuubi dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuubi tentu saja tidak menghentikannya, sebaliknya, dia akan dengan senang hati menerima cinta dari kakak tercintanya sambil menutup matanya. Jika saja bukan karena ...

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

... Bola mata Naruto yang berkilat nafsu menghilang seketika saat mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru di tangga. Melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuubi lalu menginjak kaki Kyuubi sekuat tenaga agar dapat lepas dari posisi yang dapat menyebabkan kesalah pahaman mereka.

Smirk Kyuubi langsung jatuh di gantikan ekspresi menahan kesakitan. Pelukannya dari Naruto terlepas, dan di gunakan oleh si gadis pirang untuk kabur menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, Menma dengan pakaian kantor yang sedikit kurang rapi, segera menuju ruang makan dengan agak terburu-buru. "Sial! Aku telat." gumamnya panik. Baru saja sampai di ruang makan, dia sudah melihat Kyuubi yang berjongkok membelakanginya sambil memegang kakinya dengan badan yang bergetar. "Kyuubi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Menma bingung.

"Seekor monster menginj—"

"Ohayou, Menma. Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru? Dan Kyuu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ? Kesemutan?" belum selesai Kyuubi menjelaskan, Naruto keluar dari dapur dengan memberikan pertanyaan pada masing-masing laki-laki di depannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kyuubi mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Naruto dengan tajam dan kesal. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya darimu!" ucap Kyuubi. Naruto terkekeh grogi sambil mengaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah, Kyuubi. Nanti kau bisa telat. Kalau tidak salah, pelajaran pertama hari ini dari Orochimaru-sensei juga bukan? Kau mau kena hukum?" lerai Menma walaupun dia tidak tahu permasalahannya kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Itu benar, Kyuu. Kita lupakan saja ya? Ayo makan sarapanmu sebelum telat." ucap Naruto setuju dan langsung duduk di kursinya walau dia masih merasa tidak nyaman merasakankan tatapan tajam Kyuubi masih tertuju padanya.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit lalu duduk di kursinya. Skip aja acara makan mereka.

Menma duduk di depan teras rumah sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu. "Menma." Menma tidak jadi memutar gagangnya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Menma menoleh pada pemanggilnya yang sudah jelas siapa orangnya.

Naruto memegang sebuah kotak bento berukuran sedang. "Ini, makan siangmu." ucap Naruto menyodorkannya pada Menma. "Heh? Padahal kau tidak perlu membuatkannya." ucap Menma lalu berjalan mendekat untuk mengambilnya.

Naruto menyerahkannya. "Kalau tidak di siapkan, aku tidak yakin kau akan makan siang. Kata Kakashi-san, seminggu ini kau sering melewatkan jam makan siang karena kesibukanmu. Aku jadi khawatir pada kesehatanmu, Menma" ungkap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. "Naruto ..." gumam Menma bingung harus berkata apa.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Karena itu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Aku akan selalu membuatkan bekal untukmu. Terus kau juga tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri. Mengerti, Menma?" jelas Naruto tegas. Menma tertegun lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti, Naruto. Kau mulai terdengar seperti ibu-ibu saja." canda Menma.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Menma menatap Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik. "Kalau begitu. Itekimasu, Okaa-san!" ucap Menma semangat sambil membuka pintu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil membalas dengan senyum hangat. "Iterasshai, Otou-san."

Pintu tertutup dan sosok Menma menghilang. Terdengar suara mobil di hidupkan lalu melaju pergi. Naruto menurunkan tangannya sambil menghela nafas. "Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Menma?" gumamnya.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto menegang mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin dari belakangnya. Menolehkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan dengan gugup. "K-Kyuu, s-sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baru saja. Jadi, ..." jeda Kyuubi lalu mendorong Naruto ke dinding kemudian mengurung jalan larinya dengan tangannya. "Bisa jelaskan padaku, Nee-san? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Nii-san?" tanya Kyuubi memandang tajam Naruto yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya dengan aura intimidasi.

Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "K-Kyuu, kau terlihat cukup menakutkan saat sedang cemburu." ungkap Naruto gugup. Kyuubi mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Aku memang cemburu. Nee-san milikku. Tidak akan aku serahkan pada siapapun, termasuk Nii-san sekalipun." tegas Kyuubi saat bibirnya tinggal menghitung senti agar bersentuhan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Rasa gugupnya entah bagaimana hilang dalam sekejap. "Yang tadi itu cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Menma? Kau benar-benar posesif, Kyuu." ucap Naruto. Lalu dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Naruto berjinjit dan menabrakkan bibirnya. Bahkan Kyuubi sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan kejutan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong pelan dada Kyuubi agar memberikan sedikit ruang. "Tapi aku suka sifatmu yang seperti itu, Namikaze Kyuubi-kun." ucap Naruto tenang dan senyum hangat. Aura intimidasi Kyuubi yang sebelumnya hilang tertekan oleh pesona Naruto.

Naruto berjinjit lagi dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuubi. "15 menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup. Nanti kau akan terlambat loh." bisik Naruto lalu dengan cepat mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kyuubi kemudian menjauh menjaga jarak.

Kyuubi tersadar dari fase bekunya dan segera melihat jam tangannya. "Gawat!" Kyuubi dengan panik mengambil sepatunya dan memasangnya dengan terburu-buru. "Hati-hati di jalan, Kyuu." ucap Naruto.

"Itekimasu, Nee-san!" balas Kyuubi. Membuka pintu, keluar, lalu menutup pintunya. Langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar semakin mengecil. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus segera berangkat. Bisa-bisa manajer memarahiku karena terlambat." gumam Naruto lalu melangkah kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju sebelum berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Time Skip ... 01 : 30 PM**

Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang menjalankan perusahaan besar bernama Sharingan Corp. Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu dia pergi ke amerika untuk kuliah di sana. Berambut hitam kelam dengan warna mata yang senada. Tingginya ideal dan kualitas wajahnya di atas rata-rata. Tidak pernah pacaran, walaupun orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya, sering kali mencoba menjodohkannya dengan putri dari perusahaan koleganya di luar negeri. Itachi selalu menolak dengan alasan sudah menemukan seseorang yang dia inginkan menjadi pendampinya, tapi tidak pernah terdengar kabar mengenai kebenaran hal tersebut sampai sekarang.

Kepulangannya ke jepang, menarik perhatian banyak kaum hawa yang sudah mengetahui berita tentang pengangkatannya sebagai penurus perusahaan di usia yang masih cukup muda. Tentunya, sebagian besar dari mereka hanya mengincar uangnya. Sedangkan sebagian lagi tertarik dengan ketampanannya (plus duitnya)

Saat ini, topik utama utama sekarang ini sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota dengan pakaian kasual yang di dominasi oleh warna gelap. Berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan Animal Maid Cafe. "Disini ya?" gumam Itachi memandang pintu masuk kafe.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kafe. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang, hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang Maid berambut pirang ikat Twintail yang sedang membersihkan meja di sudut. Lengkungan terbentuk di bibir Itachi seraya berjalan menuju Kucing jadi-jadian itu. Maid kucing pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran orang di belakangnya.

Itachi memperhatikan ekor kucing yang bergoyang-goyang layaknya ekor asli lalu dengan spontan menangkapnya. "Mirip aslinya." gumam Itachi. Tubuh Maid yang bersangkutan menegang dan dalam sepersekian detik, merebut ekornya dengan tangan kiri sambil memutar tubuh dengan telapak tangan kanan –yang kebetulan tidak mengenakan sarung tangan kucing— terbuka lebar menuju wajah Itachi yang masih belum sadar karena kejadiannya sangat cepat.

 **'PLAK!'**

Suara kontak kulit yang sangat keras, bahkan terdengar keseluruh kafe, menarik beberapa perhatian dari pelanggan serta Maid di sana. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak memberikan pelayanan seperti itu." ucap Maid pirang yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto dengan datar dan wajah yang memerah antara kesal dan malu. Naruto mengangkat pandangannya menatap wajah pelaku. "Eh?" Seketika sapphire itu membulat saat merasa familiar dengan wajah orang di depannya.

Itachi dengan pipi kiri yang mendapat cap lima jari terdiam sambil tangan kirinya menyentuh bekas tamparan. "Ouch! Kau tidak berubah, Chibi. Masih ganas seperti dulu." ucap Itachi memecah keheningan di antara mereka dengan candaan ringan. Naruto masih mengerjap tidak mengerti. "T-Tachi?"

"Hoy! Ada keributan apa di sini?" seorang pria yang mengenakan jas formal berjalan mendekati Itachi dan Naruto. Di belakangnya terdapat dua orang Maid, kucing dan anjing berbeda warna rambut berlari menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maid berambut merah panjang dengan gaya Ponytail sambil memeriksa keadaannya dari segara arah. "Sara-chan?" gumam Naruto memperhatikan rekan kerjanya sibuk mengecek tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru-chan hah?" sedangkan gadis satunya yang berambut hijau pendek berdiri di depan Naruto sambil bertanya tegas pada Itachi.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat Maid berambut hijau mencengkram kerah pakaian Itachi. "Fuu-chan, hentikan!" Naruto memegang bahu Maid anjing yang bernama Fuu itu lalu menariknya agar cengkraman pada kerah Itachi terlepas. Fuu dan Sara memandang Naruto bingung.

"Namikaze Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan apa keributan apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya pria berpakaian formal yang di dada kirinya terdapat tanpa pengenal bertuliskan 'Manager'.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berdiri di samping Itachi menghadap atasannya. "Maaf atas keributannya. Orang ini adalah Uchiha Itachi, teman masa kecil saya. Keributan tadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Dia memang punya kebiasaan buruk membuat saya kesal. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. "Heh? Teman masa kecil?" Fuu dan Sara sedikit terkejut sambil memandang Itachi tidak percaya.

Manajer Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Sudahlah. Jadi? Apa yang di inginkan penerus Sharingan Corp di sini? Makan atau urusan lain?" tanyanya memandang pada Itachi. Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melirik pada Itachi.

"Pas sekali kau bertanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminjam Naruto siang ini. Apa boleh?" tanya Itachi blak-blakkan tanpa basa-basi. Naruto langsung menghadap Itachi dengan senyum kesal dan memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya. "Tachi, aku tidak peduli kau baru saja pulang atau apa? Tapi bisa kau tidak membuatku berada dalam masalah? Aku sedang bekerja, kau tahu bukan?" ucap Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk merendam kekesalannya agar tidak melayangkan tinju pada wajah sok polos Itachi.

"Hm, boleh saja." jawab sang Manager dengan sangat santai segera setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ketiga Maid berbeda warna rambut itu terbengong di tempat. "Terima kasih, pak manajer-san." balas Itachi dengan senyum senang.

"Manajer! Bagaimana kau bisa mengizinkannya dengan segitu mudahnya?" bela Sara memeluk Naruto protektif dari samping dan menjauhkannya dari Itachi. "Itu benar, Manajer! Kita tidak tahu apa yang nanti akan di lakukan makhluk ini pada Naru-chan." ucap Fuu sambil menunjuk Itachi dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Bisa kalian tenang? Orang ini adalah kenalanku saat di Amerika. Aku sangat mengenal sifatnya, dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Dan Itachi, seperti biasa, kirim ke rekeningku." ucap sang Manajer dengan begitu santainya lalu berbalik pergi sambil melambai.

"Heh? Tunggu dulu! Manajer, kau menjualku?!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya. "Hanya menyewakan. Sudah, diam dan pergilah dengan Uchiha itu agar uang di rekeningku bertambah." balas pak Manajer lalu menghilang ke balik pintu dapur. Itachi menoleh pada Naruto yang di lindungi oleh kedua sahabat sambil menyeringai. "Kau dengar sendiri, Naruto" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Naruto menggeram kesal dengan wajah merah. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan ganti baju dulu." ucap Naruto dengan muka cemberut dan pergi keruangan staff.

Itachi memperhatikannya hingga Naruto hilang dari pandangannya dengan senyum kecil. "Hey, kau!" Itachi menoleh Maid berambut hijau pendek di sampingnya. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Fuu. "Sama sekali tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan." jelas Itachi.

Sara mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan berjalan kedepan Itachi. "Aku tidak peduli kau Uchiha atau siapapun. Tapi jika kau sampai berbuat macam-macam pada Naruto..." menodongkan pisau mentega yang diambilnya dari saku beberapa sentimeter dari perut Itachi. "... Kuharap kau siap menerima akibatnya, Uchiha." ucapnya mengintimidasi.

Sama sekali tidak terintimidasi, Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya. Dan juga tolong bunuh aku sebelum aku melakukannya." balas Itachi tenang.

Fuu dan Sara tertegun mendengar permintaan Itachi. Sara menurunkan pisaunya perlahan-lahan. "Kau serius?" tanya Sara tidak yakin. "Kau bisa menusuk tanganku sekarang sebagai jaminan." jawab Itachi sambil menyodorkannya telapak tangan kanannya pada Sara.

Keadaan ini berlangsung selama beberapa saat hingga Sara menutup matanya lalu menyimpan kembali pisaunya. Sara memandang Itachi dengan ekspresi serius. "Kupegang kata-katamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku mempercayaimu, Uchiha." ucapnya. Itachi tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Sara mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang Itachi, dimana sosok Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan pakaian normal. Fuu dan Itachi juga mengikuti arah pandangan Sara. "Kau lambat loh, Chibi. Sibuk berdandan untukku?" tanya Itachi. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berdandan hanya untuk orang sepertimu." balas Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal.

Itachi terkekeh. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin di sampaikan oleh teman-temammu padamu. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di luar." ucap Itachi lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat Itachi sudah berada di luar kafe, Naruto langsung menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya. Dalam sepersekian detik Naruto menoleh, Fuu menangkap bahu Naruto. "Naru-chan, sebenarnya kau punya hubungan seperti apa dengan Uchiha itu? Beneran cuma teman masa kecil? Bukan Kekasih atau mantan begitu?" tanyanya dengan serius. Naruto sedikit berkeringat mendengar pertanyaan Fuu. "Fuu-chan, sudah kubilang dia itu teman masa kecilku. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Percayalah!" jelas Naruto.

"Syukurlah~" gumam Fuu sambil melepaskan Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerjap tidak mengerti. Sara berdiri di samping Fuu. "Bukan apa-apa kok, Naruto. Kami hanya sedikit khawatir padamu." ucap Sara menjelaskan ketidak-mengertian Naruto. "Tapi jika terjadi apa-apa, langsung saja hubungi aku. Aku pasti akan datang. Kebetulan aku punya sedikit dendam dengan Uchiha." lanjutnya dengan kalimat terakhir yang berupa gumaman pelan.

Naruto mengangguk ragu. "Hm, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne, Fuu-chan, Sara-chan. Sampai jumpa besok" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar menemui Itachi.

Sara dan Fuu memperhatikan Naruto hingga dia dan Itachi menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka. "Sudah kuduga, aku benci Uchiha." gumam Fuu dengan ekspresi kesal. Sara mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada seluruh penghuni kafe yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka dari tadi, membuat para penonton segera memalingkan muka dan berlagak tidak tahu. Sara menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Fuu. Kita harus kembali bekerja." ucapnya lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda, di ikuti oleh Fuu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto dan Itachi berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka sekarang ini berada di Mall pusat kota yang jaraknya memang tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Naruto.

"Kau banyak berubah dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu. Terutama tinggimu." ucap Naruto berusaha memulai pembicaraan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Itachi melirik pada Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sikap gelisah. "Tentu saja. Karena aku tumbuh dewasa. Tidak sepertimu yang tidak banyak berubah. Masih sama seperti Chibi yang kukenal dulu." balas Itachi santai.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Itachi. "Padahal aku memuji, tapi kenapa kau malah mengejek—"

"Chibi yang sangat cantik seperti dulu." sebelum Naruto dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi memotongnya dengan senyuman hangat dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan wajah memerah malu. Naruto menurunkan wajahnya menatap jalanan. "Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan. Itachi terkekeh lalu meluruskan pandangannya.

Suasananya kembali menjadi hening. Naruto tidak suka dengan ketenangan seperti ini jadi dia berusaha mencari sebuah topik. "N-Ne, Tachi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Fuu-chan dan Sara-chan saat aku pergi tadi? Mereka terlihat membencimu, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka bukan?" tanya Naruto. "Hee~, hal aneh ya? Bisa beritahu aku hal aneh seperti apa yang kau maksud, Chibi?" tanya Itachi balik.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau tahu maksudku, Tachi. Jangan berlagak bodoh." ucap Naruto cemberut. "Seperti biasa kau sangat mudah di goda, Chibi." ucap Itachi di sertai tawa pelan. "U-Urusai, Baka-Tachi!" ucap Naruto lalu menggembungkan pipinya yang malah membuat tawa Itachi semakin keras.

"Maa, jangan khawatir. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar. Dan alasan mereka marah aku memang tahu, tapi aku rasa kau akan terkejut mendengarnya." jelas Itachi menghentikan tawanya. Naruto menoleh pada Itachi dengan wajah bingung. "Alasan seperti apa yang membuat Fuu-chan dan Sara-chan marah? Tachi, jelaskan padaku." pinta Naruto.

"Aku hanya tahu alasan dari gadis berambut merah, tapi meskipun begitu, ... Ah, kita sudah sampai." Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya berhenti. Naruto memandang kedepan dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tachi? Kenapa kau membawaku ke Game Center?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Yah~, tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin rileks dari segala masalah, sebelum menghadapi masalah yang lainnya." ucap Itachi santai. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajakku? Cuma ingin ditemani begitu?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak kesal. " _Exactly_." jawab Itachi sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau peduli lagi. Jadi kita di sini untuk bermain atau hanya berdiri saja? Dan jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, alasan Sara-chan marah padamu." ucap Naruto.

Itachi memalingkan mukanya. "Cih, masih ingat ya?" gumamnya. Naruto spontan memandang Itachi dengan tajam. "Kau mendecih, Tachi. Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

Itachi segera menoleh kembali pada Naruto. "Kalau begitu kita pakai cara lama. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan aku dalam game, akan aku beritahu. Bagaimana? Seperti dulu?" tawar Itachi sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Naruto memandang Itachi dengan datar. "Mencurigakan~, tapi biarlah. Setelah ini kau juga akan mengatakannya padaku." balas Naruto lalu menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Apakah kau tidak terlalu percaya diri, Chibi? Nanti kau kalah loh." ingat Itachi dengan seringaian. Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Berhenti banyak bicara dan langsung kita mulai saja permainannya." setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Game center sambil menyeret Itachi.

Seringaian meremehkan Itachi perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi senyum hangat merasakan kehangatan genggaman Naruto. "Hangat. Sama seperti dulu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Time Skip ... 04 : 15 PM**

Itachi tersenyum puas sedangkan di sampingnya Naruto menunduk murung. Dari keseluruhan 25 jenis game yang mereka mainkan, Naruto dikalahkan oleh Itachi dengan skor 14 lawan 11.

"Yaah~, tadi sangat menyenangkan~. Bagaimana menurutmu, Chibi?" tanya Itachi melirik pada Naruto. "Tidak dapat di percaya, aku kalah oleh si muka keriput. Apakah ini pertanda kiamat sudah dekat?" gumam Naruto murung dengan sedikit tambahan bumbu sindiran.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku, ini bukan keriput, Ini tanda lahir!" tegas Itachi menunjuk garis di wajahnya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Itachi dengan pandangan aneh. "Tidak, walau di lihat bagaimanapun, itu keriput." ucap Naruto. Itachi berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya akibat si Chibi pirang yang selalu menyebut tanda lahirnya sebagai keriput. Ini bukan keriput, ini tanda lahir! batin Itachi berteriak.

Itachi menghela nafasnya dan memandang lurus pada Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak akui saja kekalahanmu, Chibi. Dulu kau mungkin lebih hebat dariku dalam game, tapi kita bukan kita yang dulu lagi. Jadi menyerahlah." ucap Itachi tenang. "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah." Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu murung. Disana ada toko ice cream, kau mau?" tawar Itachi, tidak enak melihat si pirang yang murung. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Rasa coklat." pesannya. Itachi mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali." ucap Itachi lalu melangkah menuju toko ice cream yang di maksudnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sekitarnya. Sebuah mesin crane menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka rubah orange yang merupakan salah satu hadiah dari permainan itu. Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya berjalan menuju mesin itu. Memasukkan koinnya lalu menggerakkan capitnya menuju sang target. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto gagal, capitnya gagal menangkap sang target. Naruto kembali memasukkan koinnya dan mencoba lagi, tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Sudah kuduga aku tidak ahli dalam permainan ini." gumamnya putus asa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca pembatas pada mesin di depannya.

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu dari tadi." ucap sebuah suara di belakangnya. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat Itachi dengan sebuah ice cream di tangan kanannya. Itachi berjalan kedepan Naruto dan menyodorkan ice cream pesanannya. "Minggirlah." perintah Itachi.

Naruto mengambil ice creamnya dan menyingkir kesamping. Itachi mengeluarkan koin dan memasukkan kedalam mesin. Naruto memperhatikan Itachi dengan heran saat Itachi menggerakkan capitnya menuju boneka target Naruto. "Kau masih suka dengan yang beginian? Kau benar-benar wanita yang kekanak-kanakan, Chibi." ucap Itachi lalu menekan tombolnya.

Naruto cemberut lalu memalingkan mukanya. "Maaf saja ya, aku memang bukan wanita dewasa. Aku memang kekanak-kanakan." gerutu Naruto. Itachi terkekeh kecil seraya membungkuk. "Tapi itulah poin penting yang membedakanmu dari wanita-wanita lainnya." ungkapnya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. "Apa maksudnya itu, Ta—" ucapan Naruto tertahan saat Itachi menyodorkan boneka rubah orange incaran Naruto. "Itu artinya kau sangat istimewa, Naruto." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat. Naruto terdiam dengan pipi yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan rona pink. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menerima boneka itu dengan agak ragu seraya berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Itachi. Naruto mendekap boneka itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Itachi saat mengambilnya.

Naruto tidak menyadarinya, tapi wajah Itachi juga menimbulkan rona merah saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

"T-Terima kasih, Tachi." ucap Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup dan memalingkan mukanya. "Um, sama-sama." balas Itachi gugup.

Naruto menjilat ice creamnya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar game center. Merasa Itachi tidak mengikutinya, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh. "Tachi!" panggil Naruto menyadarkan Itachi. "Aku lupa bawa ponsel dan sekarang Kyuu pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi, Tachi, aku pulang duluan." lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah lalu kembali melangkah.

Itachi menyusulnya dan berjalan di samping Naruto. "Aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat sini. Jadi kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi. Naruto memikirkannya sebentar lalu menjawab. "Tidak perlu. Rumah kita kan beda arah. Dan bukannya seharusnya malam ini ada pesta penyambutan kepulanganmu? Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang perlu di urus dulu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Jika aku punya sesuatu untuk di urus, itu adalah mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat. Dan aku seorang Uchiha Itachi, aku tidak mau terima penolakan dari Chibi sepertimu." ucap Itachi. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Dasar tukang paksa. Tapi jika begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, bukan?" ucap Naruto menghentikan tawanya seraya memandang Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum hangat. "Kau memang tidak punya pilihan, Chibi." ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum dan memandang lurus kedepan sambil menjilati ice creamnya. Mereka berjalan bersama tanpa banyak berbincang menuju tempat Itachi memarkir mobilnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Itachi membuka pintu mobil hitam miliknya untuk mempersilahkan Naruto. Naruto tanpa berkata-kata, langsung duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Itachi menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk pengemudi. Segera setelah Itachi masuk, mereka pergi dari parkiran.

Naruto mengamati isi mobil Itachi. "Ini bukan mobilmu yang 4 tahun lalu. Kau ganti mobil lagi?" tanya Naruto. Itachi terkekeh kecil sementara matanya fokus pada jalanan. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Otou-sama memberikan mobil ini sebagai hadiah kepulanganku. Mobilku yang dulu mungkin sudah tidak ada." jawab Itachi.

Naruto hanya ber"ooh" sambil terus mengamati isi mobil Itachi. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bag paper yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bingkisan berbentuk persegi yang tergeletak di kursi belakang. Naruto ingin menanyakan apa itu, tapi berpikir kalau itu bukanlah urusannya, jadi Naruto mengurunkan niatnya dan duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar kaca transparan di sampingnya dengan dagu yang di topangkan di telapak tangan.

"Ne, Naruto." panggil Itachi. "Hm?" gumam Naruto memberikan respon tanpa menoleh pada Itachi. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

Naruto kaget dan tidak sengaja menjedukkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil Itachi dengan keras. "Ittai~!" ringis Naruto sambil memegangi dahinya. Naruto memandang pada Itachi dengan wajah merah karena kesal dan malu. "J-J-Jangan memberi pertanyaan seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba!" teriak Naruto gugup.

"Kalau begitu akan aku tanya lagi. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Itachi lagi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Naruto terdiam bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Mendekap boneka rubah orangenya dengan erat seraya menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah di sana. "A-Aku ... Aku ..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata membuat Itachi melirik kepadanya. Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Itachi. "A-Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." jawab Naruto pelan dan gugup. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bilang kalau dia punya, tapi mengingat siapa pasangannya dan dampak yang akan di timbulkan jika ketahuan, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus memilih menyangkalnya.

Naruto dapat melihat dari pantulan kaca, kalau Itachi masih melirik padanya. "La-Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu bukan?" tanya Naruto masih merasa gugup karena di perhatikan. Itachi masih memerhatikannya untuk beberapa saat lalu meluruskan pandangannya. "Etto~, sepertinya aku agak berlebihan menggodamu. Tapi seperti biasanya, ekspresimu benar-benar lucu saat malu. Jadi aku sedikit kelewatan, hehe." jelas Itachi lalu tertawa.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tachi jahat." gerutu Naruto yang malah membuat tawa Itachi semakin keras.

Mobil Itachi berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Namikaze. Naruto dengan cepat turun dari mobil, tapi saat dia ingin melangkah kerumahnya, Itachi memanggilnya. "Tunggu dulu, Chibi." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Itachi lewat jendela yang telah di turunkan. Itachi mengambil bag paper yang berada di kursi belakang lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan ekspresi bingung sambil terus memandang Itachi meminta penjelasan. Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat. "Pastikan kau mengenakannya malam nanti. Dan sampai jumpa di pesta, Chibi." ucap Itachi lalu tancap gas sebelum Naruto dapat memberikan respon.

"Malam nanti?" beo Naruto dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan mobil Itachi. Saat mobil hitam itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto mengangkat bahunya lelah. Berjalan ke halaman rumahnya, lalu memasuki rumah tercintanya.

Baru saja Naruto masuk kedalam rumah, dia sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuubi yang bersandar di sisi rak sepatu dengan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada. "Tadaima, Kyuu." salam Naruto. "Pergi kemana kau tadi? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuubi serius tanpa membalas salam Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Kyuubi lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya ditempatnya. "Kau benar-benar kecanduan terhadapku ya? Hari ini kau berkunjung ke kafe lagi?" tanya Naruto balik dengan tenang sambil menghadap pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berdiri tegak menghadap Naruto. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siapa laki-laki it—!"

 **'Cup!'**

Naruto berjinjit dan menghentikan kalimat Kyuubi dengan sebuah ciuman. Naruto memutuskan ciuman sepihaknya dan memberi sedikit jarak untuk saling bertatapan. "Tenanglah, Kyuu. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Percayalah." ucap Naruto sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Kyuubi. Melihat Kyuubi yang terdiam, Naruto tersenyum. Tapi saat Naruto ingin menjauhkan tangannya, Kyuubi menahannya untuk tetap berada disana dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku percaya. Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Kyuubi meminta kepastian.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuubi dengan lembut lalu mundur memberi jarak. "Uchiha Itachi, kau masih ingat dia bukan?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi tidak menjawab dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Kyuubi.

"Cih, Uchiha itu kembali lagi. Padahal lebih bagus jika dia tidak kembali." gumaman tiba-tiba Kyuubi membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh padanya. "Ne Kyuu, bisa kau berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan terhadap Tachi? Kau masih membencinya setelah hampir empat tahun? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya benci sampai segitunya? Kalau hanya masalah perasaan masa lalu itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kami telah menyelesaikan semua masalah kami secara baik-baik empat tahun lalu." jelas Naruto.

Melihat Kyuubi yang tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bicara, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga dan menaikinya menuju kamarnya.

"Menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik? Kau benar-benar polos, Nee-san." gumam Kyuubi dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Time Skip ...**

Menma duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Setelah dia pulang dan bilang pada Naruto untuk segera bersiap, dia langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Melirik pada jam tangannya, Menma menghela nafas. Berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu Naruto, Menma lalu mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. "Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Menma.

"Pas sekali, masuklah, Menma." ucap suara dari dalam. Menma tanpa bertanya lagi, segera memutar gagangnya dan membuka pintunya. "Kenapa kau sang—" apapun yang ingin dikatakan Menma, semuanya terhenti di tenggorokannya saat melihat Naruto. "Menma, bisa tolong naikkan zipper gaunku? Tanganku tidak sampai menjangkaunya." tanya Naruto dengan membelakangi Menma, memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya pada Menma.

Merasa Menma tidak merespon, Naruto melirik pada Menma. "Menma! Berhenti menatap dan bantu aku!" teriaknya menyadarkan Menma dari lamunannya. Menma segera melakukan permintaan Naruto dan menaikkan zipper di punggung gaun Naruto. "Terima kasih." ucap Naruto lalu maju beberapa langkah kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Menma.

Naruto mengenakan gaun indah berwarna merah cerah, rambutnya di ikat ponytail, bibir yang berwarna merah delima, wajah cantik naturalnya yang tanpa tambahan make up sedikitpun, dan di tambah dengan sikap gelisah dan malu-malunya. Moe~! XD

"B-Bagaimana menurutmu, Menma?" Good Job, Naruto! Menma sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sambil memandangi tubuhmu atas bawah dengan wajah merona. Naruto menunduk dengan wajah murung. "Sudah kuduga, gaun ini tidak cocok." gumamnya pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Menma. Menma dengan cepat menggeleng untuk menyangkal perkataan Naruto. "Bukan begitu. Gaun itu cocok denganmu. Malahan sangat cocok sampai aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakannya, Naruto." jelas Menma cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini berkata jujur atau hanya mencoba untuk merayuku, tapi akan kuterima pujian itu dengan senang hati." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis yang di balas ekspresi yang sama oleh Menma. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Menma.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Menma yang berjalan di depannya. Tapi saat mereka melewati pintu kamar Kyuubi, Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Menma menoleh padanya saat sadar kalau Naruto tidak mengikutinya. Menma memandang Naruto yang sedang menatap pintu kamar Kyuubi dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Menma. "Maaf, Menma, tapi bisa kau tunggu aku di depan? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuu. Cuma sebentar, tidak masalah kan?" tanya Naruto balik seraya menoleh pada Menma meminta persetujuannya. Menma hanya mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah Menma menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto kembali menghadap pintu kamar Kyuubi. "Kyuu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" ucap Naruto agak keras agar dapat di dengar oleh si pemilik kamar di depannya. Tidak ada respon, jadi Naruto menarik nafasnya dan bersiap mengetuk pintu.

 **'Click'**

Pintu terbuka sebelum Naruto sempat mengetuknya. Sang pelaku, Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nee-san?" tanya Kyuubi. Mendengar nada dari pertanyaan Kyuubi, Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bergetar. Nada datar itu menggambarkan perasaan Kyuubi dengan sangat jelas.

Naruto menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya dan mengadah memandang lurus pada Kyuubi. "Kyuu, ini tentang Tachi." ucapnya ragu. Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan helaan nafas bosan. Melihat sikap yang di tunjukan Kyuubi, Naruto menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar dan menundukkan kepalanya. "A-Apa kau marah?" tanya setengah takut. Sekali lagi dia mendengar Kyuubi yan mendesah bosan. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan masalah ini sekarang. Aku akan pergi." ucap Naruto seraya mengambil langkah mundur bersiap untuk berpaling dan pergi.

 **'Greb'**

Sebelum dia sempat melangkah pergi, pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Kyuubi dan tubuhnya di tarik sehingga punggungnya menabrak dada bidang Kyuubi. Tangan Kyuubi melingkar di perut Naruto saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut, Nee-san. Hanya saja, kepulangan Uchiha itu membuatku agak kesal. Aku tidak mau dia menyakiti Nee-san lagi." ucap Kyuubi pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto memegang tangan Kyuubi dan tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Aku lega kau tidak marah padaku. Tapi Kyuu, ..." ucap Naruto lalu dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Kyuubi yang memeluknya dan berbalik menghadap Kyuubi. "... kau juga tidak boleh terus-terusan marah karena masalah Tachi. Jangan kesal dan dan jangan khawatir. Ruangan di hatiku yang di tujukan untuk urusan Cinta telah di isi olehmu. Dan sayangnya kunci ruangan itu hilang, jadi kau tidak bisa keluar." ucap Naruto dengan senyum ceria khasnya.

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Naruto dengan bahu yang bergetar menahan tawa. Senyum Naruto luntur digantikan gembungan pipi imutnya karena ditertawakan. Tidak tahan di tertawakan, Naruto mencubit pinggang Kyuubi dengan kuat yang spontan membuat sang korban kembali memandangnya dengan meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" ucap Naruto cemberut. Kyuubi terkekeh disela-sela ringisannya dan menepis tangan Naruto di pinggangnya dan gilirannya mencubit pipi tembem Naruto. "Nee-san benar-benar tidak cocok untuk menggombal. Siapa yang mengajarimu gombalan jelek seperti itu? Payah sekali." ucapnya sambil memainkan pipi Naruto.

"Kyhou~ ... hwenthikwan~" rengek Naruto seraya berusaha melepaskan cubitan di pipinya. Puas mengerjai kakaknya, Kyuubi melepaskan cubitannya. Naruto mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang teras melar. "Kyuu, kau benar-benar jahat. Pipiku sakit tau?" gumamnya. "Oh, itu bukan pipiku. Jadi untungnya aku tidak akan pernah tau." balas Kyuubi tersenyum puas.

Naruto tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya dari pipinya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan memainkan jarinya gugup. "Kyuu, mengenai masalah Tachi tadi. Jika ini bisa membuatmu tenang, aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang kita. Dengan itu dia tidak aka—"

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Aku percaya. Nee-san tidak berpaling lagi padanya." potong Kyuubi tenang. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kyuubi yang tersenyum hangat padanya. "Biar aku yang mengatakan padanya saat waktunya tiba. Bukan hanya padanya. Akan aku katakan pada dunia jika perlu. Kalau aku, Namikaze Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk berada disampimg Namikaze Naruto." jelas Kyuubi dengan sangat yakin. Naruto tertegun dengan mata yang bergetar atas pernyataan Kyuubi. Tapi saat dia akan membuka mulut untuk membalas kalimat Kyuubi, ...

"Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Kyuubi? Itachi benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dia terus mengirimkan pesan bertanya kapan kita akan sampai kesana."

... , teriakan dari Menma yang berada di lantai bawah terdengar. Naruto menutup mulutnya dan menoleh pada tangga. Kyuubi mengerti situasi dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Pergilah, tuan putri. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu Nee-san khawatirkan disini. Kasihan Nii-san harus berurusan dengan Uchiha itu lebih lama." ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto kembali memandang Kyuubi, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan blush pink muncul di pipinya. Ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba berubah dan menoleh ke samping. "Apa itu?" beonya. Kyuubi mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan tidak melihat apa-apa, tapi merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menyentuh pipinya. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa dan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Batas ciuman dalam sehari sudah habis, jadi di pipi saja sudah cukup. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Kyuu." setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto melangkah pergi menuju tangga.

Sebelum Naruto turun dari tangga, dia menoleh pada Kyuubi. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belajar ngegombal darimu. Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengakui gombalanmu sendiri payah. Jaa ne, Kyuu. Ittekimasu!" ucapnya lalu menghilang menuju lantai satu, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terdiam mendengar balasan Naruto.

Kyuubi menyentuh pipinya yang mendapat ciuman dari Naruto dan menghela nafas pasrah. "Padahal aku mengharapkan ciuman dibibir, tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu mendapatkan mimpi indah." gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan berbalik masuk kekamarnya lalu menutup pintunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Time Skip ...**

Di hotel berbintang lima yang di kelola oleh cabang perusahaan Sharingan Corp, sebuah pesta besar di gelar untuk menyambut kepulangan putra Sulung keluarga besar Uchiha sekaligus pewaris dari perusahaan induk Sharingan Corp yang berkuliah di luar negeri. Tamu-tamunya tentu saja dari sesama orang yang berkelas seperti perwakilan perusahaan, tokoh masyarakat, dan orang-orang berpangkat tinggi lainnya.

Sebagai pusat dari pesta megah itu, Uchiha Itachi terpaksa harus menyambut tamu-tamu penting karena perintah ayahnya. Dengan mengenakan jas hitam dan wajah yang tampan ditambah senyum ramahnya, tidak jarang dia di goda oleh gadis-gadis anak dari koleganya dan perempuan yang tidak mempunyai pasangan lainnya.

Saat mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur dari situasi itu, Itachi langsung saja pergi menuju balkon hotel dimana hanya terdapat sedikit orang yang juga sama-sama tidak menyukai keramaian pesta. Itachi mengistirahatkan di pembatas balkon sambil mendesah lelah. Pemandangan kota malam Konoha dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya sekarang tapi dia sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada hal itu dan malah terpaku pada layar Smartphone miliknya. Dari semua pesan yang dia kirim pada Menma, tidak ada balasan satupun. Apa mereka tidak akan datang ya? pikir Itachi pesimis.

Smartphonenya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Itachi dengan cepat membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

["Pusat pembicaraan menyendiri? Pasti terasa berat menjadi pusat perhatian ya, Itachi?"] – Menma

Itachi spontan membalik badannya dan menemukan Menma berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya dengan mengenakan jas putih, kontras sekali dengannya. "Hisashiburi, Itachi. Kau pasti lelah menghadapi semua hal tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma memulai pembicaraan dengan sikap santai. Itachi tersenyum dan membalas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong Menma, Chibi mana?" tanyanya bingung karena tidak melihat gadis berkepala kuning itu disekitar Menma.

Menma meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggangnya dan menunjuk kesamping Itachi dengan tangan satunya. Itachi menoleh kesamping dan menemukan gadis bergaun merah berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping dengan pandangan tertuju pada kota. "Whoah~, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat kota ini dimalam hari." ucapnya dengan kagum. Itachi mengerjap bingung. "Sejak kapan?"

Naruto tersadar dari kekagumannya dan menoleh pada Itachi. "Oh, Tachi. Konbawa. Maaf kami terlambat." ucap Naruto. Itachi terpaku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat angin berhembus dan meniup lembut gaun merah dan rambut blonde Ponyitail Naruto yang memberikan kesan tersendiri. Ditambah wajah putih cantik dengan dua permata biru yang mendapatkan cahaya dari bulan itu. Jika disuruh mendiskripsikan dengan satu kata, maka Itachi akan menjawab dengan "Malaikat." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Terima kasih." balasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Itachi tersadar lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang merona.

Naruto mendekati Itachi dan memandang wajahnya dengan serius. Yang menjadi objek perhatian tidak merasa nyaman. Dia dengan ragu-ragu melirik Naruto dan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa bicara, Naruto menoleh kesamping. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Menma?" tanya serius pada kembarannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya dan juga memperhatikan wajah Itachi dengan seksama. "Hm, kau benar juga." gumam Menma meletakkan telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagunya seolah berpikir. Itachi memandang bergantian pada Menma dan Naruto bingung dengan apa sebenarnya maksud mereka. "Kalian berdua, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Menma menoleh pada Naruto dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua meluruskan pandangan mereka pada Itachi. "Keriputnya tambah panjang!" ungkap mereka bersamaan.

 **'Twitch'**

 **'Pletak!' 'Pletak!'**

Naruto dan Menma memegangi kepala mereka sambil meringis kesakitan karena jitakan yang bersarang di puncak kepalanya mereka kurang dari sedetik setelah mereka mengatakan kalimat (hinaan) mereka. Pelakunya dengan kedua tinju yang terangkat dan perempatan di dahinya menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali guna berusaha menenangkan iblis yang ingin menghajar si kembar di depannya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan sampai hati menyakiti si malaikat kuning cantik lebih dari ini, tapi dia akan lebih dari bahagia untuk dapat menghajar saudaranya sekali saja.

"Apa aku harus menjitak kalian agar kepala kalian bisa mengerti kalau ini bukanlah keriput?" ucap Itachi dengan ekspresi serius.

Menma mengangkat kepala menatap Itachi. "Pertanyaan itu harusnya kau tanyakan lebih dulu sebelum menjitak kami." ucap Menma setengah meringis. Giliran Naruto yang mengangkat kepalanya. "Itu benar. Tapi bukannya sudah jelas kalau itu adalah keriput. Kenapa kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

 **'Pletak!'**

Sebuah tinju keras kembali bersarang di kepala Menma membuatnya berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Tunggu dulu! Naruto yang mengatakannya tapi kenapa malah aku yang kena?" tanya Menma tidak terima. Itachi melirik pada Menma tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku salah dengar. Kukira itu darimu." ucapnya polos.

 **'Twitch'**

Giliran Menma yang mendapatkan persimpangan di dahinya karena balasan tidak nyambung Itachi. Menma berdiri dan mengangkat kerah Itachi. "Jangan bercanda. Kau sengaja kan?" tanya Menma dengan kening yang berkedut. Itachi memandang mata Menma beberapa saat lalu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke direksi lain. "Tidak sengaja." ucapnya datar. Menma tambah kesal dan menggoyangkan tubuh Itachi.

Selagi mereka berdua bertengkar, Naruto mengambil beberapa foto dengan smartphone. Puas dengan hasil yang di dapatnya, dia tersenyum dan menoleh kesekeliling balkon mencari sesuatu. "Pelayan!" panggilnya pada seorang pelayan laki-laki yang lewat dengan sebuah nampan berisi gelar anggur. Pelayan itu menoleh padanya dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanyanya sopan.

Naruto menyodorkan smartphonenya pada pelayan itu. "Maaf, bisa kau mengambilkan beberapa foto kami?" tanya Naruto memohon. Pelayan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa meletakkan nampannya pada meja terdekat dan mengambil smartphone yang diserahkan Naruto dan bersiap untuk memotret.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat Menma dan Itachi yang masih bertengkar dan bersiap hampir memukul. "Menma! Tachi! Sudah, hentikan!" Naruto berlari dan menghentikan mereka dengan berdiri di antara mereka dan memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan tatapan tajam.

Itachi dan Menma terdiam dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Naruto tersenyum lega dan berbalik menghadap ke kamera. "Kalian berdua, ayo menghadap ke kamera. Kita buat foto kenang-kenangan setelah lama tidak bertemu." ucap Naruto.

Itachi dan Menma menghadap ke kamera tapi entah kenapa, kesannya mereka terlalu menjaga jarak. Bahkan mereka tidak tersenyum. Pelayan yang memegang smartphone Naruto memandang pemiliknya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Naruto menoleh pada Menma dan Itachi bergantian dan menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak ada pilihan." gumamnya pasrah. Dengan cepat dia mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Menma dan Itachi lalu menarik mereka kepadanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Pelayan itu paham dengan tugasnya dan dengan cepat mengambil foto mereka.

Didalam foto itu, Menma dan Itachi sama-sama memasang ekspresi kaget sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dengan Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah dan tidak ada jarak sedikitpun yang memisahkan mereka. Foto yang pertama kalinya mereka bertiga ambil setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu.

Foto yang juga akan menjadi pertanda rumitnya hubungan di antara mereka. Karena jika diperhatikan dengan teliti pada wajah kedua pemuda tampan itu, akan di temukan rona merah yang tidak biasa saat kepala mereka sangat dekat dan bersentuhan dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu dan jarak dapat memisahkan. Tapi mereka juga bisa menyatukannya kembali. Tapi saat sesuatu terpisah, sesuatu pasti akan berubah walaupun mereka menyatu kembali. Pasti ada yang berubah, tapi entah itu yang buruk atau baik. Semua tergantung yang menjalaninya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **...:::To Be Continued:::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaho, guys. Lama tidak berjumpa. Terima kasih masih membaca fict ini bagi pembaca lama dan terima kasih juga bagi pembaca baru yang membaca fict ini. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun saya menelantarkan fict ini dan saya minta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu.

Saya bingung harus bicara apa setelah lama tidak Update, jadi untuk chapter ini cukup sampai disini.

Maaf bagi yang reviewnya tidak dibalas dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan, bye!


End file.
